


я не умею врать

by katya_ne_smeshno



Series: баудин юниверс [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Hugs, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, like real one
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya_ne_smeshno/pseuds/katya_ne_smeshno
Summary: - Я думал, в двадцать пять перестают быть идиотами.- Я думал, в тридцать не становятся занудными стариками.





	я не умею врать

Ключ со скрипом проворачивается в старом замке, и тяжелая дверь нехотя отодвигается в сторону, оставляя за собой темный прямоугольник пустой прихожей. Олег закидывает куртку в шкаф и, не разуваясь, идет на кухню. Пакет в его руках громоподобным шорохом пергамента разрушает тишину. У края мойки его одиноко ждет брошенная с утра чашка с давно остывшим кофе.

Старый паркет ворчливо скрипит, пока Олег рассеяно рассовывает по полкам покупки и ставит чайник. В замерзших пальцах одна за одной переламываются спички, и на краю плиты собирается горка деревянных обломков, пока чьи-то руки настойчиво не отбирают у него коробок.

— Ты сегодня рано.

Голос Алеши звучит чуть хрипловато. Он зажигает под чайником огонь и садится на подоконник, тощей спиной перекрывая тусклый вечерний свет.

— Какая репетиция без скрипача.

Олег пытается улыбнуться, но он так устал, что выходит вымученно и жалко. Он садится за стол и прячет лицо во все еще ледяных ладонях, поглядывая на болтающего ногами Алешу сквозь пальцы. Его растрепанные темные вихры и глупое ребячество кажутся такими чужими в этой холодной темной квартире.

— Прости.

— Не извиняйся. В болезни нет твоей вины.

Алеша улыбается ему, кажется, благодарно, но скрытое тенью лицо не разглядеть.  
В чайнике недовольно булькает закипевшая вода. Олег, вздыхая, поднимается, чтобы достать из буфета чашки и сахарницу. Он возится с заваркой, преступая с ноги на ногу, когда Алеша просовывает свои руки под его и обнимает поперек живота.

— Я просыплю чай.

Олег знает, что его недовольство не остановит Алешу. И не должно. Он возвращает чашки на стол и откидывается назад, позволяя Алеше прижаться еще теснее. Его руки забираются Олегу под рубашку, мозолистыми пальцами щекоча ребра.

— Тебе стоило одеваться сегодня теплее. Ты холодный как лед, Олег.

— Тебе стоило отдать мой свитер прежде, чем заснуть в нем.

Сильные горячие пальцы вжимаются в бока Олега, почему-то выбивая из него весь дух. Он так давно, кажется, обнимался с кем-то вот так запросто, давно не подпускал кого-то так близко. Леша опускает голову ему на плечо, прижимаясь щекой к щеке. Его волосы падают Олегу на лицо.

Он чувствует цветочное мыло и пыльный запах табака.

— Ты же обещал, что больше не будешь.

— Не буду что?

Если бы у Олега были силы, он тотчас отодрал бы от себя цепкие пальцы, выбрался из объятий и устроил этому дураку разнос. Но сил нет.

— Эта дрянь погубит тебя.

— Гастрольный график погубит меня раньше.

Алеша шутит. Он не чувствует в усталом голосе Олега тревоги. Единственное, что Леша чувствует сейчас — тонкая кожа под пальцами и нервно стучащее олегово сердце.

— Я думал, в двадцать пять перестают быть идиотами.

— Я думал, в тридцать не становятся занудными стариками.

Олег в каком-то ребяческом порыве пытается пихнуть его локтем, но выходит лишь неловкая возня. Алеша только крепче стискивает объятье, не оставляя Олегу ничего иного, как смириться и тихо терпеть этого невозможного мальчишку. Он клянется себе, что делает снисхождение больному, охваченному простудной горячкой, никак не меньше. Алеша лишь довольно улыбается Олегу в шею.

Они стоят, окруженные темнотой, пока чайник с пыхтением выплевывает горячий пар, оседающий на ледяном оконном стекле причудливой кляксой. Где-то за стеной соседский ребенок старательно фальшивит гамму, терзая ни в чем не повинную скрипку. В старом дворике-колодце тоскливо воет ничей пес.  
Олег счастливо жмурится, позволяя мыслям бродить в голове как им вздумается. Он запускает согревшиеся пальцы в так и не причесанные лешины вихры и улыбается новой, такой глупой, но до ужаса приятной истине. Больше не один.

Впервые за весь день ему становится весело.

— Знаешь, продолжишь курить — посадишь голос. Мне придется просить Мишу заменить тебя.

— Ты не сделаешь этого.

В голосе бедняги слышится неприкрытый ужас.

— Я даже расскажу, из-за чего именно ему придется учить грузинский.

— Не-нет-нет, Олег, ты блефуешь.

— Ты знаешь, я не умею врать.

Алеша замирает у него за спиной, пораженный внезапным признанием.

— Так значит все, что вчера?

— До последнего слова.

— Я люблю тебя.

Кажется, еще никто и никогда не обнимал Олега так крепко.

**Author's Note:**

> В работе я использовала лишь созданные в моей голове образы. Все написанное никакого отношения к реальным людям не имеет.  
> Олег https://pp.userapi.com/c639323/v639323015/578af/H1AUYLX3SHU.jpg  
> Алеша https://pp.userapi.com/c639323/v639323015/578b7/3bKFmAhYx-o.jpg


End file.
